Princess Candy
Princess Candy is the daughter of Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) and King Dedede (the Kirby games; this version takes some elements from the anime and Super Smash Bros. Brawl versions as well). Early History Due to some incident involving a new monster that Dedede had ordered, something ended up going wrong, but unlike the other times, this time it ended with him being accidentally sent to Earth (along with Escargon). Once they were both over their initial shock with what had just happened, they both started to argue over who was to blame for their predicament and how they were going to get out of it when they ran into Mac and Goo and started asking them about where they were. Figuring that the two strange creatures were simply two imaginary friends who were either new to town or perhaps just new and abandoned, the two kids started to answer their questions and asking a few of their own, one of which was whether or not they had a place to stay. Since they obviously didn't, Goo almost immediately started to show the two of them to Foster's. After getting a tour of the house and finding out how things worked there, Dedede decided that he and Escargon should stay and take advantage of their hospitality until they found a way to get back to their home planet. Poor Frankie didn't realize it at the time, but when the two of them agreed to stay there, her work got more difficult. (Though whether or not Dedede was better or even worse than Duchess all depended on the day and the mood he was in.) During his stay there, Dedede did become acquainted with a lot of the imaginary friends that were there, including Coco. Despite knowing all of that, not much is known about exactly how they conceived her (or at least neither of them will say anything about it out of some apparent embarassment on both of their parts), but whatever it was that happened, it resulted in Coco laying a real egg that was larger than her usual plastic ones and with a turquoise tint and teal spots. She and some of her friends helped to take care of it until it hatched a few months later. The girl, named Candy after the first thing she had found and started eating after hatching, seemed to immediately recognize Coco as her mother and, but seemed curious to know which one of her friends was her daddy. Given that she seemed to resemble Dedede, it didn't take much brain-work to put two and two together and figure out that he was her father (well, for most of them; Bloo thought it was "Fuzzy", an imaginary friend that looked like a furry, one-eyed squid with bat-wings). When confronted, Dedede seemed to deny that he had a child or did anything that would result in him being a father, but after seeing her for himself (and Escargon explaining to him that this meant he now had a young heir to his throne should they ever find a way to return to their home planet), he immediately warmed up to her. Relationships Relatives Coco actually seems to be a little embarrassed about being a mom (though it's possibly more because of how she was conceived or perhaps because of her own age than because she's a mother), but she does try to keep her out of trouble whenever she can. While Dedede does adore her and tries to spoil her however he can, he doesn't really stay around her much, usually leaving her with either her mother, her "Uncle" Escargon (much to his dislike), or one of Coco's friends. However, whenever someone comes by to adopt an imaginary friend, Dedede himself goes to extremely absurd lengths to make sure that she doesn't end up being a possible adoptee. Candy adores both of her parents equally. Personality Candy may be thirteen, but she does not seem to act her age, as she is mostly cheerful and rather curious about her surroundings. She often seems like she's living in her own little world (and that isn't too far off), but she isn't completly oblivious to others' feelings. Should she notice that someone's feeling down, she'll often try to cheer them up. She loves giving people hugs and hanging around others while thinking of different ways to have fun. Trivia *Candy somehow has purple eyes, even though neither of her parents have them. *Speaking of her eyes, she's also wall-eyed in contrast to her mother's cross-eyes. *Whenever she isn't talking, she's usually nipping the end of her mittens. Category:Females Category:Cartoonatic55 characters